Typically, a starter is controlled using a direct wire input to a fuel injection engine control unit (FI-ECU). In other words, the starter is directly connected to the FI-ECU via a direct wire. Alternatively, a combination of a controller area network (CAN) and a direct wire input may be utilized to control the starting of the starter (e.g., a mixed CAN/direct wire system which transmits information regarding the transmission position to the FI-ECU).
In the direct wire system, a direct wire connection is provided for communication between the FI-ECU and a transmission control unit (TCU). In the mixed CAN/direct wire system, the CAN network merely includes a single CAN bus which independently communicates information regarding the transmission position between the TCU and the FI-ECU.